Well Then, See You Tomorrow
, performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, is the ending theme of Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie. Lyrics Rōmaji Toumei na you desu, kanashii sa, kooru hodo Soumei da sou desu, kuchidasu na, mou nido to Bourei, hate wa yuurei, kieusero, imeeji goto Kyoumei motomete, uchinarasu you na koto Kare ga motometa no wa, ano ko ga nagashita no wa Kimi ga nageita no wa, hoka naranu kyou da Dareka ga kakushita you na, bokura ga nakushita you na Nanigoto mo nai hibi wo, torimodose sou ka, sore dewa, mata ashita Kyoumi nai desu, nani mo nai you na hodo Toumei kara kyuumei, hanarereba shiranu koto Sou wa ikanai desu, nigekirenu, mou nido to Toumei wa nai desu, uchinarasu you na koto Kare ga motometa no wa, ano ko ga nagashita no wa Kimi ga nageita no wa, hoka naranu kyou da Dareka ga kakushita you na, bokura ga nakushita you na Nanigoto mo nai hibi wo, torimodose sou ka, sore dewa, mata ashita Kanman na, wa ni natte, tanjun na koto ni natte Sansei ka, hantai ka, sore wa nani yatten no Se to te wo toriatte, wan tsuu surii de oidashite Itansha wa dare da, itansha wa dare da Kare ga motometa no wa, ano ko ga nagashita no wa Kimi ga nageita no wa, hoka naranu kyou da Dareka ga kakushita you na, bokura ga nakushita you na Nanigoto mo nai hibi wo, torimodose sou ka, sore dewa, mata ashita Japanese 透明なようです 悲しいさ 凍るほど 聡明だそうです 口出すな もう二度と 亡霊 果ては幽霊 消え失せろ イメージごと 共鳴求めて 打ち鳴らすようなこと 彼が求めたのは あの子が流したのは 君が嘆いたのは 他ならぬ今日だ 誰かが隠したような 僕らが無くしたような 何事もない日々を 取り戻せそうか　それでは、また明日 興味無いです 何も無いようなほど 透明から究明 離れれば知らぬこと そうはいかないです 逃げ切れぬ もう二度と 透明はないです 打ち鳴らすようなこと 彼が求めたのは あの子が流したのは 君が嘆いたのは 他ならぬ今日だ 誰かが隠したような 僕らが無くしたような 何事もない日々を 取り戻せそうか それでは、また明日 緩慢な 輪になって 単純なことになって 賛成か 反対か それは何やってんの 手と手を取り合って ワンツースリーで追い出して 異端者は誰だ 異端者は誰だ 彼が求めたのは あの子が流したのは 君が嘆いたのは 他ならぬ今日だ 誰かが隠したような 僕らが無くしたような 何事もない日々を 取り戻せそうか　それでは、また明日 English I feel so transparent that sadness freezes me. Sounds like wisdom, so don't open your mouth ever again. Ultimately, spirits are just ghosts, so disappear like an image Seek resonance, like a throbbing pulse. What he sought after, what she shed tears for, what you grieved over, is none other than “today”. Those humdrum days, it seems as if someone hid them away, and it seems we’ve lost them. Does it look like we can get them back? Well then, see you tomorrow. I’ve no interest in this walkway that leads no where. Lifesavers coming from Toumei (being transparent). If I let go, I’m on my own. I’m afraid I can’t do that. I can’t just get away, not ever again. It's not transparent, this throbbing pulse. What he sought after, what she shed tears for, what you grieved over, is none other than “today”. Those humdrum days, it seems as if someone hid them away, and it seems we’ve lost them. Does it look like we can get them back? Well then, see you tomorrow. Let’s become a slow-moving wheel. Let’s simplify ourselves. Are you with us, or against us? Come on, make up your mind. Let us all join hands and go "One, two, three!" Let’s chase him out. Who is the heretic? Who is the heretic? What he sought after, what she shed tears for, what you grieved over, is none other than “today”, Those humdrum days, it seems as if someone hid them away. and it seems we’ve lost them. Does it look like we can get them back? Well then, see you tomorrow. Trivia * This is the second song by Asian Kung-Fu Generation used in the Naruto media, the first song was Far Away. Category:Songs es:Well Then, See You Tomorrow